1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless modems, especially wireless modems on personal computer cards.
2. State of the Art
Personal computer cards, particulary cards conforming to the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) standard have become a mainstay of mobile computing. A variety of devices are available in the PCMCIA format, including memory cards, modems, disk, drives, etc. The development of mobile computing has resulted in an increased demand in particular for wireless modems.
PCMCIA cards come in multiple form factors, including in order of increasing thickness, type I, type II, and type III cards. Because of the significant transmit power requirements of wireless modems, existing PCMCIA-based modems are provided with a rather bulky battery enclosed within an extension to a standard type II card. The antenna of the wireless modem is typically positioned at the end of the battery extension to the PCMCIA card.
It is desired to have an improved battery case for PCMCIA card modem having an antenna.